


In Love

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Backstory, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Companions, Crisis of Faith, Escape, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nandi falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "Too Much in Love to Care"

Nandi gazed out over the desert, the hot afternoon wind gently tugging at her hair. This was the kind of place she had always dreamed of living; somewhere completely different than the world she had grown up on. Some place that was nothing like the towering cities of Sihnon. A wild place, free from the rules that governed every second of life inside the Companion House.

As a child, Nandi had thought that becoming a Companion would be her ticket off of Sihnon. She thought that if she could become someone elegant, respected, and wealthy, she could do whatever she liked. She could visit the distant planets on the fringe of the 'verse and see new places that she'd only ever read about.

But a Companion's life wasn't her own; from the moment she stepped through the doors of the school, until the moment she died, Nandi was owned by the House. But she wanted more.

She took a sabbatical, just for a month, which was the maximum time she was allowed. Even that length had been heavily frowned upon, but Nandi had insisted. She had a dream, and by damn she was going to fulfill it. Traveling incognito, she had gone to the first rim planet that a ship was willing to carry her to, hoping that a brief visit would quench the restlessness within her.

Instead it had only grown. Nandi was due back on Sihnon in two days, and her transport ship had pulled out of atmo earlier that morning. She had watched it go with an unexpected rush of glee. The Companion House would chastise her, and probably revoke her license, but at the moment Nandi was too much in love with this world to care.


End file.
